Forum:Materials in offstring yo-yos
Okay, so I've been having high-end offstring yo-yos on the brain lately, if all the new articles about such yo-yos were to say anything. This brings us to this topic, concerning the types of materials used in offstring yo-yos. Rubber-rimmed offstring yo-yos Up until the advent of yo-yos such as the Kamui, offstring yo-yos were either made of plastic bodies with rubber rims or metal bodies/hubs/etc. with rubber rims. The rubber rims on yo-yos such as the YoYoJam Aquarius, Duncan Flying Panda, and Henrys Viper allowed the yo-yo to bounce off of the ground after a drop, with the rims acting as shock absorbers. While rubber is good for helping the yo-yo to bounce off of the ground after a drop, there can be some problems; *Depending on how a rubber-rimmed offstring yo-yo is constructed, along with how quality control goes in the manufacturing facility among other factors, there is a chance that a yo-yo's rubber rims might become loose and detach from the main body even during play, as in the YoYoJam Free Agent. *The rubber rims may wear out from extensive use, as well as get dirty depending on where you play with the yo-yo, or in some cases, deform, affecting stability while the yo-yo spun. *Attempting to recapture a rubber-rimmed offstring yo-yo for a recovery after a drop and a bounce can be a real chore, as the yo-yo may bounce away from or towards you, forcing you to think fast. *Some rubber-rimmed offstring yo-yos, like the Henrys Viper Neo XL can be quite expensive. Delrin/Celcon/etc. or Polycarbonate offstring yo-yos With the release of the Kamui yo-yo by Japan Technology in 2009, the world of offstring play had changed forever. Delrin offstring yo-yos like the Kamui offered advantages to players never before seen with their rubber-rimmed predecessors; *Grinding capable. *Bounces straight up off of the ground after a drop, making recoveries easier. *Smoother spinning like a full metal yo-yo. *The use of silicone-based response systems averted the premature response issues seen in yo-yos like the YoYoJam Aquarius and Shinwoo Griffon Wing. *Manufactured to high standards for better durability. Some are injection-molded to lower the price tag and make them more affordable to players. Of course, Delrin offstring yo-yos can still have problems; *Depending on how a delrin offstring yo-yo is constructed, one wrong adjustment could affect its stability during play. *Along with that, depending on the user's playing style, the weight distribution of a delrin offstring yo-yo may tire the user out after performing certain tricks or transitioning through complex and difficult trick combos. *Machined delrin offstring yo-yos can be quite expensive at around $100 or a little bit less. Of course, there are also yo-yos that are made purely of polycarbonate like the Ashiru Kamui Light or YoYoFactory Flight, or polycarbonate with metal rings such as the YoYoJam Equinox and Rextreme yo-yos, as well as the Duncan Skyhawk. The advantages of polycarbonate offstring yo-yos; *Lighter and less expensive, but just as durable. *Can also bounce straight up off of the ground after a drop, making recoveries easier. *The use of silicone-based response systems make for smoother play and snappy response when needed. *Anything with metal weights are given the benefit of additional stability and a stronger spin. *The material can be dyed in many different colors for visual impact. There are disadvantages, though; *Depending on how a polycarbonate offstring yo-yo is constructed, it can get dings on its body over time from extensive use, or if you're not careful, get cracked. *Not all polycarb offstring yo-yos could spin as long as their delrin counterparts, which leads to the implementation of the metal weight rings, making those yo-yos a little more expensive. *Depending on where the user plays with the yo-yo and how it is constructed, a harsh-enough drop might even bend the axle thread a little, in addition to dings or cracks. So, there you have it on my end for now. Let's see what you might have to say? AlexKenderYo (talk) 01:03, December 29, 2015 (UTC)